Offset frontal crash testing results published by NHTSA suggests that the lower extremities of the test dummies may be exposed to significant forces upon impact. This test dummy injury data is a result of encroachment of the toe pan into the footrest area of the vehicle front seats.
Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the affects of toe pan encroachment into the front seat footrest areas of a vehicle.